ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer
Slayer (スレイヤー, Sureiyā) is a playable character from Guilty Gear series. He is the first, and so far only vampire in the Guilty Gear series. A charming, refined and somewhat erudite man, Slayer exudes class; but that is not to say he doesn't enjoy combat. Although he is technically not a part of the on-goings of the Guilty Gear world, he often offers advice to other characters, and has grown somewhat attached to their world. Biography Slayer founded the Assassin's Guild, but disappeared shortly thereafter. His original intentions, like many notable founders of Assassin's Guilds in fiction, were altruistic. Unfortunately, he finds, upon returning, that his syndicate is far from his original idealistic view of it, and decides to dismantle it. He seems to be connected to Gabriel in some significant way, and seems to know quite a lot about various political affairs, most notably the Post-War Administration Bureau (P.W.A.B). Slayer is married, his wife a woman named Sharon. They appear to have a good relationship, as she appears by his side in several of his poses, as well as his endings. She also seems to be a source of blood for Slayer. Slayer is the former chieftain of an organization of assassins and a descendant of Nosferatu. With his unyielding attacks and special vampire abilities, he makes mincemeat of his opponents in minutes. With his old organization now in chaos as a result of Zato's absence, Slayer emerges from retirement to "tidy" things up. The Legacy of Slayer *''Guilty Gear XX (2002-2003)'' **''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload (2003-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Slash (2005-2007)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core (2006-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus (2008-2012)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus R (2012-2013)'' *''Guilty Gear Isuka (2004-2006)'' *''Guilty Gear Dust Strikers (2006-2007)'' *''Guilty Gear: Judgment (2006)'' *''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014)'' Appearance Slayer has the appearance of an elderly man, to whom class is quite important. Slayer's dress reflects his refined nature; he wears a white undershirt beneath a rather professional looking gray suit; the sleeves of his coat bear red-cross shaped emblems, a reference to his vampire nature. Slayer has brown hair, usually slicked to the side, complemented by a short well-kept beard and a thin moustache. He wears a monocle, and is often found smoking a pipe. In combat, he uses no weapon, relying on his own physical strength. Personality Slayer is often portrayed as a character who understands a great deal more than other members of the cast. Having lived much longer, he posseses a strengthened sense of perspective, and as such, he generally remains calm and dignified regardless of the situation in which he finds himself. Despite this, he is not without passion. Slayer is a lover of refined things; poetry, romance, and often stops to admire the beauty he sees in the world of Guilty Gear, and in those younger than himself. In combat, his blood boils, and although he is occasionaly frustrated by the lack of challenge others are capable of presenting him with, he is ever graceful to those with whom he fights, offering them congratulations for a good performance, and usually assisting them with a warning or a bit of advice. Theme Song Sprites Trivia *Unlike other characters in-game, Slayer is not knocked out if he loses. Instead, he simply lays down, looking annoyed. *As one of the "unarmed" characters in the series, Slayer's Slash and H-Slash attacks produce stronger punches and kicks. *Slayer's character design may have been inspired by the Darkstalkers character Demitri Maximoff. Both characters share very similar looks. As both of them are Vampires. Their outfits are also similar such as an Elegant Suit and Vampire Cape. *Slayer owns a dagger which is one of the eight OutRage. He used it to cut Millia's hair. Gallery Illustrations Slayer.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Navigation Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Characters from Romania Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Assassin's Guild Members Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in October Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2002 Category:Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Characters Category:Assassins